The Joy Family Tree
by bigeareevee
Summary: Ash, Misty, and Brock come out of a forest into a small town. Nothing is what it seems.


The Joy Family Tree  
  


Ash:Yup, just another lazy walk in the forest.

Misty:When ever we go into a forest Ash always gets us lost!

Brock:Yup. There was that time when we got lost and met the Three Stooges.

Ash:Shhush up! I have been having this strange feeling all the time we've been walking thorough this forest.

Misty:Maybe your brain is actually working for once.

Brock:Or maybe you gave yourself a wedgie. I give myself those all the time...and...STOP LOOKING AT ME LIKE THAT!!!

Ash:Uh-huh. Well it's neither of those. Have you ever had the feeling when you're walking and you're not getting anywhere?

Misty:ASH! You're walking a treadmill...

Ash:Oh.

Bald Man:Hey what are you doing on my treadmill!?? This is a private spa! How did you get in?!

Ash:We just walked in through that gate that said:HealthY SpaM.

Bald Man:Those neighbor hood punks. They spray painted my sign again.

Brock:Well I'll just be leaving.

Ash:I as well.

Pikachu:Domo Arigato. I mean *clears throat* PEE-KA-CHEW!

They all run off.

Brock:If that was the spa, then the town must be near by.

Ash:Pikachu! Scout the way!

Pikachu:Pikachu! *mumbles* fat ass...

Pikachu runs off into the fog.

Pikachu:Pika Pika!

Pikachu falls down a cliff.

Pikachu:PEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeekaaaaaaachuuuuuuu!

*SPLASH*

Ash:Did you hear Pikachu?

Brock:Yea, I think he said the town was that way.

The remainder of the group runs to the cliff.

Ash:THERE IT IS!!!

--------In the city------

James:Oh it's quite nice to get a subtle reprieve from our tiresome antics.

Jessie:Yes. It is.

Meowth:Shhhhh! You guys! Act stupider! Somebody might hear you!

James:Oops. I mean: Ooh A nice happy day in this wee town! La la la! I'm so gay(meaning happy!).

Jessie:Oh yes this little town is choc full of pokemon.

James:Yes. 'Tis.

Jessie:Quiet you!

Smacks James overhead.

Meowth:Yes small towns like this always have secret supplies of pokemon.

All:Haaaaaahaaahaahaaahaaa!

-----Other side of town----

Echoing:Aaaah ahhh ahh ahh ahh!

Brock:Finally a town. 

Misty:Yeah. I have to heal my pokemon at the nearest pokemon center.

Ash:I as well.

Runs to the pokemon center.

Ash:Look what I bought from that storekeeper over there.

Points to storekeeper.

Storekeeper:SUCKER!

Misty:Numer One:How much. Number Two:What is it.

Ash: It cost $500 and it's a *imitates fanfare* PET ROCK!

Misty:HA! You bought that? HA!

Ash:Well actually I didn't have enough money so I bought it with the money that fell out of you backpack.

Misty:HAaaa...What!

Misty runs outside, picks up a rock, and runs back inside.

Misty:You could have picked a rock off the ground.

Throws rock at Ash.

Brock:Haaa! Haaa!!!!

Ash:Thanks, Misty! You found my rock a mate.

Brock:Heh.

Ash:Well lets settle down in this Pokemon Center.

Brock rings bell on counter.

Nurse Joy:Hello...

Brock:Hello there. Mind if we hunker down here? And I can even sleep in your room. Grrrrrrrrowr!

Nurse Joy:Yes, you can be here, but stay the hell away from my room!

Ash:Geez, now finally I can get some rest.

Misty:Yes. I feel sleepy.

Brock:Well I felly Sexy...

Nurse Joy:Ugh.

------Later------

James:Hee! According to this map, there is an underground cavern leading to a secret vault of pokemon.

Jessie:Quiet you'll wake the neighbor hood!

Meowth farts.

Man in window:SHUT UP OUT THERE!

Meowth:Like you've never farted!

Jessie:Well lets break inside this PokeCenter.

James:Wire cutters.*SNIP*Okay that didn't work give me the hammer.

Brock(drowzilly)Come on in the door's unlocked. Lets have a party!

Meowth:Meh.

They open the door.

Jessie:According to this map the passage in this room.

Points to spot on map.

James: well then lets go!

They run to the room, get in the closet and find the vault.

Meowth:hee hee. Lets grab the 'mons and run!

They grab all the pokemon and run back to the closet.

James:Little help? The doors locked.

Jessie:Is there anyone on the other side of this door!?

Meowth:HEEEEELLLPPP!!!!

-----In the morning-----

Ash:Yaaaaawwwun.

Misty:Ahhh what a good night's rest.

Brock:Hey lets find Nurse Joy.

Ash:Whatever. I have nothing better to do.

They walk down a long corridor until they find a door labeled:Nurse Poi. Underneath that sign was a Post-it that read:Nurse Joy

They enter.

Brock:Wow. Nurse Joy's room.

Ash:Hey look what I found!

Ash pulls underpants out of the drawer.

Brock:Gimme those! I'll just, heh, keep these as a memento.

Misty:Do you hear something snoring?

Ash:No

Brock:Maybe.

Ash:Wow! Look what else I found.

Brock:Huh!A pink wig and a bra with fake breasts.

Creeeeeeeaaak.

Ash:Uh-oh.

Bald Man from spa:Hey what are you guys doing in my room.(Opens closet revealing Team Rocket asleep with an armfull of Pokeballs.)AND WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY CLOSET!!!???

Brock:You're room?

Bald Man puts on a the wig and bra.

Nurse Joy(Bald Man)*deep voice*:Hello. I mean what are you...oops!*Higher voice* What are you doing in here?

Ash:Does Nurse Joy always have a mustache?

Man rips off mustache.

Man:AGGGGHHH!!!

Brock:What's the deal baldo?

Misty:Yeah. What's the deal?!

Bald man's wig falls off.

Bald Man*Normal Voice*:Ugh. You found me out. Y'know the cousin of the cousin of the mother of the neice of the Nurse Joy family?

Brock:No.

Bald Man:Well I was the first man born into the JOY family.

Team Rocket wakes up.

James:I want some pie.

Team Rocket falls asleep again.

Ash:That was an interesting story, but we have to leave.

Bald Man draws gun.

Bald Man:You're not going anywhere. I need to kill you and assume your identity.

Man Cocks Gun.

Jessie:Go Arbok.

The thrown poke ball hits the man in the back of the head knocking him out.

Brock:RUN!

So they make it out safely.

The collapsing man closes the closet door on his way down.

------Epilogue-----

James:HELP! We're still stuck in this closet!!

Meowth:Helllp! I need to reach a sand box.

Meowth starts scratching the door.


End file.
